What If The Storm Killed Them?
by The Madi Hatter
Summary: Daria and Trent are Caught in a Hurricane that could leave either of them dead. Will They survive? (My FIRST Fan fiction!) Rated M for what ever I end up doing with this.
1. Chapter 1

Daria- "What if the storm killed them all?"

I DO NOT OWN "Daria" AND PLEASE DONT KILL BE MTV

Chapter one-

Daria laid out on the plush love-seat in her Seattle apartment typing. She was 26 years old writing her third novel. She was in the middle of finding out how her main character will kill the Canadian mobster when her phone went off singing "Come as you are" By Nirvana.

"Trent." she thought as she reached for the phone.

"Hey Daria. Is it okay if I come up for a little while?"The deep voice from the other side of the line.

"Yea sure Trent" she answered "what time will you be up?"

The 33 year old thought for a moment as he searched for planes to Seattle. "Okay I can be there in about 7 hours if that's cool" he answered after finding a plane taking off in 2 hours

"Cool. Call me when you land. Bye" she said as she hung up.

Almost immediately after she sped to the closet to get the mop and broom.

After 3 hours of cleaning, She finally collapsed onto the couch in exhaustion.

"Damn" She thought "Now I have to get ready. And only 4 hours. I feel like Quin" She smirked in destitute. A short 3 and a half hours later she was waiting for Trent in the airport pub.

"Daria!" He exclaimed as he bear-hugged the petite frame.

"Good to see you Trent. Lets head home." She suggested as he picked up his suitcase.

"Sounds good" He replied.

After about a 10 minute car ride filled with worthless commentary the arrived at the apartment complex that towered Seattle.

"How's Janey doing in Asia?" Daria questioned due to the fact that Janes constantly traveling the world and lost her phone in Hong Kong.

"Last time I heard from Jane she had just painted 3 portraits or rich, fat Americans living in Asia." he replied in a complete dead-pan despite Daria's smirk.

"They must think that Asians need to eat more. Speaking of which, What would you like for dinner?" She questioned her guest.

"Dunno, But I bet we can find something in your cupboards." he said as she unlocked the door to the two room apartment.

An hour later the two where having fun, cooking, talking, catching up.

"How's the business doing?" Daria questioned

"Really good actually! I'm only 4 thousand away from opening another two city's over." Trent exclaimed. He owned two music stores in Lawndale. They also teach kids how to play Guitar and Piano.

"That's really awesome Trent. Did you know i used to play flute?"

Trent was now curious "You played flute?"

"Yeah, But i only knew "Pop goes the weasel". It was hell." She replied as she pulled a small roasted chicken out of the oven.

"Ha! I cannot imagine you playing the flute. You know i could-" He was interrupted buy loud beeping sounds in the two's phones.

 _HURRICANE WATCH IN SEATTLE AREA. CATEGORY 5. TAKE COVER NOW._

Almost imideantly the two ran up the stairs to the top floor of the apartment. The two felt the building being rained on as they ran into the apartment at the top floor. The door was open with about 30 other residance from the building not having time to drive next town over.

Daria and Trent huddled together inside a large bathtub in between a large muscular man and a skinny woman with a baby.

"Trent, I-I'm _scared..._ " She wispered into his shoulder as she started to shed a few boiling tears as he held her very close.

Suddenly, they heard screams from other rooms, walls breaking, they felt them self falling. Trent held her as tight as he could as Daria silently sobbed as the apartment tumbled.

Please leave a comment! Its my first fan fiction. Chapter two coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

What if the storm killed them chapter two

I do not own or work for MTV. I don't own Daria. Don t sue me.

* * *

Daria opened her eyes slowly reveling a white room with a faint smell of bleach. Still groggy from waking up from however long she was asleep she started to gain memory of what had last happened

"Airplane, hurricane," She thought

"TRENT." She said loudly without even realizing she had said it out loud.

Moments later a short, older African-American nurse walked in.

"Oh wow! She's finally awake! How are you sweetie? Need anything to drink?" The older woman asked Daria as she checked her blood pressure

"Um..." She stalled "I'm fine.. What happened?" Daria questioned.

"Oh sweetie. You have been in a coma now for almost two months. Came in barely breathing!" The older woman commented as she wrote down some information on a clip bored. "That boy... Trent? Brought you in holler'in for someone to help you when he was walking on a broken leg!"

"So is he..., Here?" Daria asked.

"Oh sweetie, He wouldn't leave the hospital! He's right down the-" She was cut off by Trent, Hobbling in with one crutch as fast as he could towards Daria.

"Daria!" He said as he pulled her into a bear hug. "I was so worried, EVERYONE has been by to see you-" He said as he motioned to a chair next to the bed Daria had not noticed full of letters, cards, balloons, and get-well teddy-bears. "Even your sisters little club came in, went to the mall, then came back with a huge amount of clothing for you" he said.

"Wow... " was all girl could say. "That many people care about me?" she said doubtfully.

He held her hand "Daria, I have never seen so many people come in and out just for one person in my life. Not only do Jane and I love you but all of those-" Waves hand towards pile of cheap Get-Well Soon cards"Kinda shows your a little more than loved."

Daria could feel hot tears swell her eyes, But they instantly dried when she revised she had to call her parents. "Trent, You call Jane, Quin and anyone else who wants to come up while I call my psychotic family" She said smirking. For the next ten minutes, The two of them called everyone that had come up to see Daria while she was unconscious. The old band, Jodie and Mack, Kevin and Brittney, old collage friends, Daria's manager, Kelly, Aunt Amy,Gramma Ruth, The list goes on and on and on.

After calling people and explains to them she is awake, half of the people they called decided they are all going to take the next flight to the Hospital they where at.

"God, Calling people takes a lot of energy." Daria sighed as she threw the new phone, her parents left her since the last one got water-logged in the hurricane, at the foot of the bed.

"You can say that again. How do you feel?" Trent asked as he rested his crutches aginst the wall.

"Im okay. My head hurts and my arm cast itches and-"Trent cut her off

"So.. Your not okay?"

"Im fine. Its just minor pains. I can deal."

* * *

"Yeah you can say that again."

 _Flashback:two and a half months ago, day after Trent and Daria got to the hospital._

 _Jane skidded into the hospital office."Miss?! Miss?! Do you know where Daria Morgandorffer and Trent Lane are?!"_

" _Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to calm down a tad bit. Lets see... Trent Lane, Room B67 and Daria Morgandorffer is in Trauma Surgery office. You may visit Mr. Lane if you-" the nurse told Jane as Jane ran down the hall to find room B67._

" _Trent?!" she yelled down the hall that said B60-B80._

" _Janey?" she heard a light croak from a room down the hall._

" _Oh Trent!" She pulled him into a bear hug "I came here as soon as I could. Daria is in surgery. How are you?!" She spat out as fast she could._

" _I will be fine when she is okay and here with me" He replied without looking at Jane. She could see the hurt in Trents eyes. She had only found out about his feelings for Daria about two years after they left for collage._

 _He was going up to see her so he could ask her to move in with him._

" _I'm so sorry. Ah Hell.." She said as she could feel tears swell." My only damn friend. God, I would not have even gone to collage if it wasn't for her."_

* * *

 _Trent went in for another hug. "God, I wish she could be here now."_

After about four hours of more blood being taken, pain killers, and countless text messages on when everyone would visit, People started to come through hospital doors.

Jane ran through the Automatic door at the hospital with a huge smile on her face. As she once again, slides to the front desk.

"Daria Morga-" Jane spat out until a short older nurse with a clipboard behind her started laughing.

"Morgandorffer and Trent Lane? Room B68 Jane. I will show you to the room if you like." The older woman said to the flushed artist.

"How do you-"

"Daria is my top patient, and Trent's always in her room. They talk about you. You are a good artist from what they've showed me." The nurse said as they walked down the hall.

"Why thank you. And thank you for keeping my best friend alive and my brother from shaking her awake."

"Jane!" Trent and Daria said at the same time.

"Ah God, I thought I slept in too late. But you Morgandoffer, You slept in for Two and a half months." Jane said to her friend as she walked up to her and Trent. "You where right, Your becoming a Lane." She said as she carefully hugged her friend.

"When did I say that?"

"Before I left for that art camp in hell. Right after the Tom thing." She said rolling her eyes." So how do you feel?" Jane said taking a seat next to her brother.

"Just a little bit of everything hurts" She replied."The pain killers and my-"

"Daria! Oh my GAWD! Two whole months. ASLEEP! Your becoming a bum Daria. That writing career is really messing with your beauty." Said a flushed Quin. Quin sat down on the bed as Trent and Jane rolled their eyes at the annoying Quin.

"Nice to see you too, Sis. How's the fashion line doing?" Daria asked the blooming business woman.

"Its doing fantastically! But enough about me! How are you? I see your alive, but to be honest, you look like crap.."

"Why thank you." She said giving a fake bow"Falling out of the sky, having so much surgery done, you couldn't count and, oh yea, being in a coma for two and a half months may have been a helping factor in me looking like crap." She said smirking, followed by Jane and Trent.

"Whatever." Quin replied rolling her eyes.

"God, you two still argue like you did in high school." Trent commented, laughing, then coughing into his fist afterwards.

"Well its not like she would ever use the silent treatment." Daria replyed in her dead-pan voice while Quin smirked.

"Like I would ever stay silent long enough to be called the silent treatment." She said standing up."Look I gotta go to my Hotel to check in. I will be back when Mom and Dad get here,Okay?"

"Sounds fine to me." Said Daria while Jane and Trent nodded their heads in agreement.

-Sorry it took me the weekend to do chapter two, but at least its kinda long. Will come out with Chapter 3 when I can.


	3. Chapter 3

What if the storm killed them all chapter 3

* * *

Yo! Sorry it takes me a while to put out new chapters, But once Finals are over with, I can write more. Hope you like the Third chapter! Please follow?

The next two weeks where what you may call, eventful. People in and out to see the recuperating Daria and Trent. Nobody stayed for more than a week except Jane, who was in a hotel near by.

One quiet evening Daria was reading E-Mail's sent while she was unconscious.

"Dear Ms. Daria Morgandorffer," One read "We are informing you that your novel, Melody Powers, Walk into the Void, Has sold its Millionth copy and has been nominated for a New York bestseller. Best Regards, Editor of Stone-Back Book publisher." Daria felt tears swell in her eyes.

"Daria? Whats the matter?!" Trent asked as he looked up from a book he was reading.

"Nothing at all!" She replied trough tears "My book has its millionth copy!"

"T hats fantastic Daria!" Trent replied getting up to hug her. "I'm so proud of you!"

* * *

"Thanks Trent but you and Jane both helped me write it!" Daria beamed to Trent.

"Ms. Morgandorffer, You have been recuperating at a very good pace. We expect you will be able to leave the hospital in about one week." Doctor Davis told Daria and Trent.

"That's fantastic Daria!" Trent said.

"And you will be happy to know Mr. Lane, You can also leave. You had the opportunity two weeks ago anyway."Dr. Davis said as he was leaving.

Then something hit Daria."My house... Where will I live? Everything I own is gone!"She said as she started to panic.

Trent then relised it would be the perfect time to ask her to move in with him. "Um, Daria. Do you really think I would let you fend for your own the moment your out of the hospital?"

"What do you mean Trent?"

"Um, Daria? Do you want to move in with me?" He asked looking at the ground to hide his embarrassment.

Daria was shocked. She had grown closer to him, Becoming better Friends (And maybe even something more) than ever. "Well I guess I don't have any other choice." She said smirking as she hugged him.

The next day Jane called and said she had some big news she wanted to share with the two.

"Is she bringing that Boy-Friend of her's?" Trent asked as he flipped through television channels.

"I dunno." Daria said. "She only said she wants to tell us something important" Daria answered.

"Speaking of which..." Trent said as Jane and Will, Her Boy-Friend, Walked in.

"Hey Hospital-ys!" Jane sounded cheerful

"That's not a word." Daria dead-panned.

"Whatever. So me and Will have big news!" Jane waved her hands in the air. Daria noticed a shiny blue ring on her finger. Will had a dopey, Love-Sick look on his face. "W-we are getting Married!" She exclaimed to Daria and Trent as she reached for Will's hand.

"Thats great!" Trent said.

"Yeah! When did you get engaged?" Daria questioned.

"Three days ago. I already have a lot of ideas for the wedding."

"Like what?" Trent laughed

"You'll see! We gotta go, We'll see you when you get outta the hospital. Bye!" Jane waved as she pulled Will along with her.

"Wow. Who would have thought Jane would be the first to tie the knot."Trent commented.

* * *

The two where both thinking the same thing.

Daria and Trent stood in the Hospital main office a few days later, Getting checked out.

"Okay Ms. Morgandorffer, Mr. Lane,You are all set to leave. I sure will miss my two star patients!" Nurse Sidney, The woman that had nursed the two of them back to health, said as she pulled Daria into a hug.

"Thank you so much Nurse Sidney. We'll be sure to keep in touch." Daria said with as much enthusiasm as she could let out.

Daria and Trent walked out to meet Nick, Whom Trent stayed in touch with, And Quin in the Tank #3. As Trent and Nick loaded the van with their belongings, Daria and Quin chatted.

"God, I never thought I would go back to Lawndale. Yet here I am. About to go on a three day Road trip with my sister, My best-friends brother and his best friend." Daria dead-paned as she lay ed her crutches against the van.

"Still JUST "Best-Friends brother"? I thought it was more! He did save your life..." Quin said as she scrolled through the Facebook feed absentmindedly. "After all, you ARE moving in with him!"

Daria lightly blushed "Yeah, and you know I want to move things forward but I don't want to mess anything up."

Meanwhile, Trent and Nick also talk while they filled the van with their belongings.

"Man, Moving in with Daria huh?"

"Yeah. I'm trying to hide my excitement... its hard. You know how much I have loved her more and more throughout the years. God, I'm lucky she can even bare being near me." He said as he put Daria's suitcase gently in the trunk.

"Any thought of marriage?" Nick teased as he shut the trunk of the van.

"We're not even dating yet! But with Jane getting married and her living with me, Its hard not to think we ARE dating." He said leaning onto the van.

"Speaking of dating, wanna know who I've been dating for a while now?" Nick said excitedly

"Who?"

* * *

"Me and Quin have been dating for three months."

Thanks for reading this chapter! Once school lets out I can let out more chapters and get this over with!Thanks for reading. Like and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

What if the storm killed them all? Chapter 4

* * *

Sorry it takes me a while to spit out new chapters. Bu I promise when school lets out, I can update more often. Hope you like this chapter!

The car trip with Daria, Trent, Quin and Nick was amusing. Between Daria's sarcastic remarks towards her sisters business troubles and the guys then laughing as Trent tries not to swerve into the next lane, it was hard not to at least slightly enjoy yourself.

The van finally pulled up to Trent's two-story cottage, Daria fumbled out of the vehicle.

"You managed to keep it looking okay I see" She smirked as Trent and Nick pull out suitcases.

"Having a gardener helps" Said Trent as Daria spotted a very happy looking older woman waving at them."Her name is Ms. Valerie." He said as Daria grabbed her suitcase.

"God, I hope there is not a whole bunch of sequin y shit in here, Knowing Quin bought all of this." She commented as she dragged the suitcase into to the cottage.

"Other than a sparkly green party dress and a lot of eye shadow, Nothing!" Quin smirked as she grabbed her bag.

"You sure its okay if we stay he a night or two?" Nick asked Trent, who was walking in with his guitar.

* * *

"No problem at all. Whats mine is yours."

"I did not know you cooked, Trent." Daria said as Trent pulled a roasted chicken out of the oven.

"Yeah, After you and Jane left and I ran out of pizza money I kinda had to fend for myself." He said as Daria, Nick and Quin laughed.

"Yeah, I thought something serious was wrong!" Said Nick as he started to pass around the salad bowl.

Later that night all three where laying around the television, watching 'Sick, Sad World'.

"They are quiet, sweet toys when you see them, but what do these animals do when your not around? Party stuffed-animals Next on Sick, Sad World!" The T.V sang.

"Ugh! I used to keep a million stuffed-animals on my bed as a kid! What if they did weird stuff when I slept?!" Quin said cringing.

"I think this show just keeps on getting sadder, but not any sicker." Daria dead-panned as Trent sat up.

"Its starting to get late. Does everyone know where your going to sleep?" He asked as he put a cup in the sink.

"We gotta room" Said Nick.

"Um, I guess I will take whatever is available." Daria shrugged.

"Well there's the upstairs guest room or there's always my room..." Trent trailed off as his face started to turn a light red.

"That sounds nice." She said sitting up.

"OHHHH!" Nick and Quin cooed

The two are interrupted by a pillow thrown by Daria. "Will you two knock it off?!"She said grabbing her suitcase. "I will just pack in the other guest room. Don't wanna clutter any room up..." she trailed off as she carried her suitcase up the stairs.

"You two will be so CUTE together!" Quin said as Nick leaded her to their room.

"She's a shameless shipper!" Nick said.

* * *

"Just like Jane." Trent dead-panned.

Daria unzipped the large black suitcase, revealing a lot of Black, Green, Purple and dark Blue.

"Huh.." Daria thought "She must really know me."

As she shifted trough the heap of cloths bigger than anything she had seen when she finally found a large, dark Blue tank-top and a pair of black shorts.

* * *

"Perfect."

Trent laded on the large bed reading when he heard Daria come down the hall. She had a sheepish look on her face that reminded him of the time him and Jane spent the night and she wore a three-sizes-too-big Mark Twain shirt. He smirked as he put the book down.

"uh... Ready for bed?" She aquardly questioned as he small figure climbed into his large bed.

* * *

"Yeah sure." He said as he turned off the light.

Daria woke up to the sun shining through the dark green blinds and a lightly snoring Trent next to her. She rolled over onto her back and stood up as she heard something clanging in the kitchen. As she walked down stairs she saw Quin trying to make something and Nick trying desperately to find a recipe on his laptop.

"Good Morning Daria!" Quin sang as she threw flower into a pot of boiling water.

"Do you know what your doing?" She asked as she walked towards the cuperd to find cereal.

"Not exactly" Nick answered as Quin poured out the boiling flower-water.

"Hey, I tried."

As Daria heard Trent walk down the stairs, she began to walk quietly towards him.

"Good Morn-" He was interrupted by Daria hug/attacking him with a large smile on her face."Daria, Are you okay?! I have never seen you smile so largely!" He said as she began to loosen off of his waist.

"I dunno. I just feel... Strangely happy." she said sitting down as Trent smirked.

* * *

"I guess your not totally alienated anyway." Quin commented.

Thanks for reading this chapter! It came out a bit faster because I just finished finals. Comment more ideas!


	5. Chapter 5

WITSKTA Chapter 5

* * *

Thank you for continuing to read my melancholy story. I taking a lot of advice to try to make the story worth reading. Hope you like this chapter!

 _A year and a half ago in a small Italian town. Jane is setting up her table at an art fair as she see's a tall, slender man looking her way._

" _Oh no..." She thought as the man started to walk towards her booth._

" _Hello, I was just looking at your collection. Your brush work is amazing." He said admiring one of her newer sculptures._

" _Thanks... Are you an artist yourself?"_

 _He looked at her with a large smile " No.. But it has all ways fascinated me. Whats your name?"_

" _Jane"_

* * *

" _Nice to meet you Jane" He said shaking her hand "I'm Will."_

(Present Day)

Daria and Trent are watching a movie at their home when Daria's phone rings.

"Hello?" She asked

"Yo its Jane" The other line said

"Hey. What do you want." Daria said in dead-pan.

"Well, Me and Will want to come down and plan the wedding with help from you two." Jane said as Daria looked towards Trent.

"Sounds cool. Where are you two staying?"

"Umm... I was wondering if we could stay at Trent's place." Jane asked

"Talk to him about it." She said as she shoved the phone to Trent.

"Uhh.. What?" Trent said not knowing what was happening.

"Can me and Will stay a few nights to plan the wedding?"

"Well, I guess since Quin and Nick just left a few days ago we have rooms open"

"Cool" Jane said as she hung up.

"So the monster and her follower are arriving?" Daria said as she rested her head in Trent's lap.

"Sadly enough." He said as he changed the T.V.

Daria was typing up her next _Melody Powers_ book when Jane's dark blue Honda Accord* pulled into the driveway. Trailing behind Jane was Will, Caring her easel.

"Hey sister in-law!" Jane greeted.

"Were not even dating." Daria said as they walked into the house.

"You live with him" She said with no emotion as Will laughed.

"Where is Trent anyway?" Will asked.

"Went to the store. He will be back by two witch is.. now." Daria said looking at her watch as his car pulled up.

After putting up groceries and eating they went back to the usual, Watching Sick,Sad World.

"Zombies in the Zoo? The un-dead zebra Next on Sick, Sad World!"

"What are we doing with our life's?" Jane said not moving.

"Watching quality television." Daria said motioning to the car commercial.

"Sounds reasonable enough." Will said putting an arm around his fiancee as she settled down again.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone." Daria said as she stood up sleepily.

"Kay, Goodnight" Said Jane absently.

"I guess I should too so I don't wake you later" Said Trent as he stood up and put his hand on her shoulder.

Jane had a shocked look on her face that turned into a scary smile. "You two are sharing a room!?" She said flailing her arms as Trent and Daria quickly fled upstairs.

"God, Jane is slow." Daria commented as she crawled into the large bed.

Trent pulled the sheets over them. "Yeah, she has always been this way. I remember one time I became friends with this one chick and she bothered me for months."

"What ever happened to that girl." Daria said rolling over to face him.

"The only real friend I really ever kept was Nick." He said with a sigh.

Feeling a little hurt Daria said " Well uh... What about me..?" She said sheepishly.

Trent knew this was his chance. "Uh.. I guess I think of you as more than that."

I Think do too" she said as she leaned in for a kiss

Jane and Will where the first to wake up. As they both when down stairs Jane noticed Trent's door slightly open. When she opened it, she saw a small, pale Daria snuggled against a large Trent. Jane still has the picture she took of the two.

Trent woke up around noon. He tried to get up, But then realized a small, sleeping Daria was clinging to his side. He smirked and layed back down as she smiled in her sleep.

I hope you like this chapter! Please follow the story!

*I do not own anything I write about. Don't sue me.


	6. Chapter 6

WITSKTA Chapter 6

Thank you for all the people whom have given me feedback and advice And for all the people whom have just kept on reading my little story. Thanks!

Jane and Will where cooking breakfast when they heard feet coming down the stairs.

"Good Morning big brother!" Jane sang without noticing it was Daria and Trent, Hip to hip with Daria looking half asleep.

"good morphinhfg." Daria managed to mumble as Trent handed her coffee.

"And I thought you where an early bird." Trent laughed as he opened the fridge.

"She IS becoming a Lane! Amazing." Jane said flatly.

"So will we start planning today?" Will asked as he wrapped his arm around a preoccupied Jane.

"Its your wedding." Daria said with her head on the table.

"Okay, so no sparkly shit. That's final. No wiggle room." Jane said with enthusiasm.

"I'm fine with that." Said Will.

"But what about your wedding gown?! I was thinking an ugly pastel pink with brown sparkles." Daria said with no emotion.

"Quin has gotten to you. Trent call 911." Jane said leaning back in her chair.

"On it." Trent said taking out his phone.

" No, no. I was just kidding. No sparkles. Period."

"Damn it. I will have to return my new tux then." Will said flipping through a wedding catalouge.

"Not funny." His fiancee said with a stern face.

" Actually pretty fucking funny." Daria said as she sat down.

She ducked behind Trent when Jane launched a pillow at her.

"Okay lets actually get something done today. Have you guys picked a venue yet?" Trent said looking at his phone.

"We where thinking an art museum to represent how we met because a venue in Italy might be a little pricey." Will said.

"Sounds good. Have you two chosen-" She was interrupted by her phone ringing "Excuse me" She said as she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Daria, Its your agent, Kelly. I have just been informed that your first novel, 'Melody Powers' Has won a New-York best sellers award and two of your other novels now have nominations! Isn't that great!" Kelly spat out.

"What?! Really? This is amazing!" Daria said .

"Yeah! And they are holding a banquet for you! You can invite friends, Family, Or even a random person off the street!"

Daria was speechless. "A Banquet? For me? God! When is it?"

" April 7th. Its a formal occasion. It will be in the New-York book publishers building."

"Wow. Thanks for telling me. I will talk to you later about this. Bye." She said as she hung up.

"What was that about?" Trent said as she sat down next to him.

"One of my books is a New-York best seller!" She said turning to him.

" T hats amazing Daria! Congratulations Amiga!" Jane said hugging her.

"They are even having a banquet! God, I feel famous." She said leaning onto Trent. "Oh yeah, And you guys are invited. Its in a week."

"Who else are you inviting?" Will questioned.

"I'm sure as hell NOT inviting my psychotic parents but I may invite aunt Amy, Quin and Nick and possibly Jodie and Mack." She said thinking about how her parents might act at an event like that.

"Seems reasonable enough."

The next week was full of wedding planning, Constant 'Shipping' by Jane and preparations for the banquet. Two days before the banquet, Everyone in the Lane/ Morgandoffer cottage where packing for their New York plane taking off in 7 hours.

Aria was looking at two formal dresses. One was a long, strapless, black dress with black lace at the waist While the other was a short, Green, Sparkly one with lace sleeves.

"Black it is." Daria thought as she put in in her suitcase.

"Hey," Trent said as he walked into their room. "Almost done packing?" He said kissing her cheek.

"Yeah just putting bed clothes in." She said as he picked up a frilly, pink, see-through, night dress with a black bow covering the chest area.

"Planning on taking this?" He said as he held it up, while Daria turned a light shade of pink.

"Not really... Quin got it for me." She said taking it from him and putting it in her suitcase.

" If your not taking it then why did you just put it in your suitcase?" He said laughing. His laughing was interrupted by Daria punching him. "Ouch.."

Meanwhile Jane and Will are downstairs waiting for them.

"Whats taking them so long?" Will said sitting on the couch.

"I dunno. Maybe 'Getting Frisky'" She said doing a stupid dance.

" Exude me but I was packing my suitcase." Daria said coming down the stairs with Trent following.

" You sure? I dunno about that little pink dress of yours." Trent said laughing.

"OOOOHHH! I was right!" Jane said loudly.

" God siblings are alike." Daria said as Quin and Nick pulled up in the Tank.

"Did you pack something fabulous for the Banquet?!" Quin said when she saw Daria.

"I take back what I said."

Thank you for reading this chapter! I will be able to put out bigger chapters now that school is out. Please like and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

WITSKTA Chapter 7

Thank you for all whom have kept on reading this story of mine. I really appreciate comments and advice for it! If you like my writing, I started another Daria Fan fiction, You must be new here. Thanks for reading, Hope you like this chapter!

OH and I changed the rating to M because of this chapter. BEWARE THE ROMANCE.

The plane ride to New York was most uneventful other than Daria falling on her way back from the restroom. When they landed, Daria, Trent, Jane, Will, Quin and Nick all headed for the hotel they would all be staying at, Right in the middle of times square.

Daria looked out of the window of her and Trent's hotel room. "This view is amazing. How did you get us booked for this hotel?" Daria asked Trent who was unpacking their belongings.

"One of my old friends owns this place and gave us a discount." He said placing an arm around her and leaning in for a kiss when Jane interrupted them.

" Guys, The refrigerates are PACKED!" Jane said as she walked in. " Aw no fair, You two got the best room." she said crossing her arms.

Daria laughed. "Here," She said pulling out her phone. " I will order us all food. We can dine out in here." She said smiling at Trent.

"Good idea." Jane said. " That Mini-fridge food is an extra charge." She said leaving to go get Will, Quin and Nick.

"What do we want to eat?" Daria asked.

"Anything you want." Trent said kissing the top of her head.

"Human skulls it is." She said dialing in a Chinese place on her phone.

"This is the best damn food I have ever had." Nick said slurping up Lo Main.

"There are higher standers of New York food." Daria said passing a plate of egg rolls. "Everything is more money. More money, better food."

" And it's low-fat." Quin chirped.

" All that matters is that we are all together, and if we get food poisoning, We get it together." Jane said raising her glass.

"To hell with that. I'm not getting food poisoning." Daria said as she threw away an empty container of rice.

Trent came up behind her and grabbed her waist. " But we are sharing a room." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"Damn." She said holding his hand. " Okay then. We all get it together."

 **IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH ADULT SITUATIONS YOU MIGHT WANT TO STOP READING HERE. But its like I'm going to write plain old smut.**

" Do I really want to do this?" Daria thought holding the thin, pink night dress. " Ah to hell with it." She thought throwing it on.

She walked out of the bathroom to see Trent laying on the bed reading. He looked up from the book and smirked. He saw a beautiful woman in front of him. Her auburn hair covering her ears as she crawled into the large bed.

" Uh... Ready for bed?" She said as she got under the covers.

He smiled. " Yeah." He said as he kissed her. " I knew you had a figure covered up by all those clothes."

" Well sadly I am part Quin. At least I didn't get her brain." She said snuggling up to him.

" Yeah you got brains and beauty."

" Yeah and I don't think my brain is working correctly today."

" What do you mean?" Trent asked confused.

"Because im doing this.." She said rolling onto him and kissing him on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her small body.

" It is defiantly is working correctly." He said playing with the thin straps on her dress.

"I guess so." She said taking off his shirt and the laying her hands on his lower hips.

" God your so beautiful." He said as he nibbled her ear.

" Its all Quin." She said griping onto his thigh.

" Ew, Dont make me think about Quin..." He said as he carefully took off the night dress.

"Oh god no. Not at a time like this." She said he threw the night dress across the hotel room.

 **I actually do not feel very comfortable explaining the rest. Sorry for the disappointment but I can't help my feelings... Hope you do not hate me.**

Trent kissed her head as Daria nuzzled up to him. " I... I love you Daria." He said nervously. " I always have. I only just realized it these last few months."

Daria looked up at him and smiled. "I love you too." She said as she settled back down onto his chest.

"What does that word even mean?" Trent said putting an arm around her.

"Love?" She said tucking her hair behind her ear. " Um, I think it is part of range of how much you care for someone." She said looking up at him, Her eyes glistening in the moonlit hotel room. " Love being the most." She said kissing his cheek.

Jane gave her best friend an evil smirk. " I knew it would happen sooner or later." she said looking at her nails.

" I thought you would go crazy about it." Daria said as she sprayed a bit of hairspray in her hair.

" Your doing it all wrong!" Quin said grabbing the hairspray can out of Daria's hand. " And I thought you had already done it and just did not want to tell anyone." Quin said teasing her sisters hair. " God I envy your hair.."

" Yeah I agree with Quin. I mean, you too have been sharing a bed for like three months now." Jane said applying her lipstick.

" You ladies ready yet? " Nick said laying a hand on Quins back. " The banquet is in 45 minutes."

" Almost. Just gotta but makeup on Daria." Quin said looking through her monstrous makeup bag.

" Oh no." Jane said combing her hair. " Daria, We will pray. Nick you might as well get a flight to Lawndale and back and Quin still will not be done." She said as Quin applied blush to her sister.

" Stop your whining. I'm almost done." Quin said glossing Daria's lips with a light red lip-stick. " My masterpeice is finished." She said as Daria stood up.

Daria walked into the hall where Trent, Will and Kelly waiting. Daira walked over to Trent, whom had a goofy look on his face, And kissed him on the cheek.

" Hey! Dont mess up your Lip-Stick!" Quin said crossing her arms.

" Sorry your highness." Daria said in dead-pan.

" Ready to go?" Kelly said clutching onto a blue purse.

" Ready." Daria sighed.

Thank you for reading this chapter. Sorry it took so long and that it was kind of a disappointment.. Get angry at me. But do it in the comments. Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be out ASAP.


	8. Chapter 8

WITSKTA Chapter 8

Thank you for reading this chapter, And sorry it took so long to put out.

Daria walked into the large ballroom, With Jane, Will, Quin, Nick and Kelly, clinging onto Trent as a nervous habit. Immediately people crowded her, Congratulating her, Asking questions and someone threw her book across the room. The only think keeping her from hiding behind Trent was the fact that she was being rewarded for her book.

Once everyone went on to do their own thing, Trent leaned into Daria. " Don't be nervous." He whispered " They are all here for you"

She smiled and kissed him. They went to the table that their friend's and family where at (Daria ended up inviting her parents and Aunt Amy)

Jake stood up and hugged his daughter. " I'm so proud of you!" He beamed not letting go of her.

" Thank you Dad, but you are crushing my back."

he immediately let go and they all sat down.

"I think your next book should be about a fashanista who is secretly a spy!" Quin said.

Nick laughed. " Then you should write it yourself." Daria remarked as Quin stomped on Nick's foot.

Helen laughed. " Reminds me of myself and your father when we where your age" She said to Quin.

The lights went out in the large ballroom and a tall man stood on the stage with Kelly.

" Today we are celebrating author Daria Morgandorffer, For her novel, Melody Powers, And it's winning of a New York Bestseller. Daria, Would you please come up to receive your prize." The man said.

Daria slowly walked up to the stage, Noticing how many people Quin must have invited. She noticed Jodie and Mack, Kevin and Brittany, Stacy and Tiffany and other random friends. Nervously she took her book from the man's hands, Except this one has a gold stamp on it and a gold cover. The crowd clapped as she received it but her mind was going blank. She could not think. She was at the sudden relation that she was important and might even change someones life because of her book.

She took place at the podium. " Uh, Thank you." She said as the clapping died down quickly. " I would like to thank everyone who helped me write this book and and the support from people close to me." She said looking at Trent. " I am no one to judge how good a book is, But I am ever so thankful for the good people who read my story and see something in it. Thank you." She said as she nervously stepped down and clapping roared through the room.

Trent got up and hugged her. " You did great and you deserved this." He said as he kissed her.

" Good job kiddo!" Jake said as she and Trent sat down.

"Thanks dad. Thank you all for coming." She said as waiters started to bring out food.

"Well I only live a block away from here. I could not help myself." Amy noted.

" I feel amazingly lucky." Daria said.

" What do you mean?" Quin asked as she picked out the fat from a steak.

"I mean, I am an established writer, I am healthy, and my family is not as screwed up as I originally thought. Damn it. I was desperately trying not to be sappy tonight." She said.

Jane smirked. " Oh yeah, Your full of sap." She said as Will laughed.

Later that night...

Daria suddenly woke up in a deep panic. Trent muffled out in a groggy voice. " Whats wrong?"

" A dream I had.." She said looking through the window of the hotel. " I did not survive my coma and penguin cut me open and pulled out my guts and Jane just stood there laughing then she stated to denigrate into a penguin..." She said from memory.

" Do you have a thing for penguins?" He said sitting up.

She kissed him on the cheek. " Not to my knowledge. I did have a stuffed animal penguin when I was little..."

"Don't think to much of it." He said as she lied back down.


End file.
